The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically of hybrid origin and known as a Hosta ‘B201’ and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘B201’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in June of 2011 as a naturally-occuring chimeral mutation of an unnamed Hosta plant from the Inventor's breeding program that was growing in a container outdoors in Barneveld, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Barneveld, The Netherlands in 2013. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture using meristematic tissue has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.